A fleur de peau
by NotreDame
Summary: Petit oneshot sur le passé commun de Mustang et Hawkeye. Se situe dans l'anime de 2009. Peut contenir des spoilers.


Synopsis : petit oneshot sur le passé commun de Mustang et Hawkeye. Peut contenir des spoilers.

Disclaimer : je n'ai inventé ni les personnages, ni l'univers, il n'y a que ce texte qui est de moi.

_A fleur de peau_

Cela faisait un mois que Berthold Hawkeye était mort. Roy Mustang, son élève, regrettait encore de ne pas avoir pu apprendre tout ce qu'il voulait à propos de l'alchimie de flamme. Il relisait les notes qu'il lui avait léguées mais ne trouvait rien. Evidemment. Le vieux Berthold était rusé, il n'avait sans doute pas caché tout son savoir dans un endroit aussi évident.

Peut-être la jeune Riza savait-elle quelque chose. Mais Mustang se sentait gêné pour aborder ce sujet avec la jeune orpheline. Il avait promis à son père de veiller sur elle, pas de lui extorquer des renseignements. Et puis, Riza était futée, elle saurait cacher un secret si son père lui demandait de garder le silence.

L'école militaire accepterait de nouveaux élèves dans quelques mois. Toutes les semaines, le jeune Mustang rendait une visite de courtoisie à la fille de son maître, encore mineure. Il la vit ranger la maison de son père et jeter tout ce dont elle n'aurait plus besoin. Ces deux jeunes gens se parlaient peu, ne se touchaient jamais. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'était rien d'autres que de la solidarité entre deux personnes en deuil.

- C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte sur vous ? demanda un jour la fille de l'alchimiste à brûle-pourpoint, tandis qu'ils buvaient un café qui avait eu le temps de refroidir.

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur moi ?

- On dit que vous avez des ambitions.

Riza n'ajouta rien et Roy se contenta de hocher la tête. Il connaissait parfaitement sa réputation, et il savait également que pas mal de gens trouvaient cela soit ridicule, soit démesuré. La fille de Berthold resta silencieuse un long moment. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

- Bien, dit-elle enfin en repoussant sa tasse vide. Excusez-moi de vous mettre dehors mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Et Mustang partit sans savoir ce que sa protégée avait en tête. Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il avait terminée sa journée de travail et se préparait à rentrer chez lui, il remarqua Riza qui passait par là, comme par hasard. Il alla la saluer et ils se mirent à parler, comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous savez, les notes de mon père… dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Oui ?

- Il m'en a confié une partie. Et… je ne vous les ai pas montrées jusqu'ici. Aimeriez-vous y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Il la dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Elle se dépêcha de se justifier :

- Mon père m'a confié ces notes pour que je ne les montre qu'à la personne qui saura en tirer le meilleur parti. Je crois que vous saurez en faire bon usage.

- Tu les as sur toi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune militaire.

- Oui, je les ai sur moi.

- Entrons ici, dit-il en désignant un café. J'aimerais y jeter un œil tout de suite.

Elle le suivit dans le café et resta imperturbable, mais ne fit pas un geste vers ses poches ou son sac alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui montre un de ces petits carnets dans lesquels tous les alchimistes notent leurs découvertes.

- J'ai dit que j'ai ces notes sur moi, pas que je peux vous les montrer maintenant, expliqua-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Samedi prochain, comme d'habitude. Je vous les montrerai.

Et elle partit sans ajouter un mot. Roy Mustang resta songeur. Ce genre de comportement impulsif ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Riza qu'il connaissait. Quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer ?

Il n'avait toujours pas compris quand il sonna chez elle, le samedi suivant ouvrit. Elle semblait assez nerveuse et s'excusa pour le désordre qui régnait au rez-de-chaussée.

- Désolée pour l'autre jour, ajouta-elle. Je me sentais gênée pour vous expliquer tout ça devant tout ce monde. Quand je disais que j'avais ces notes sur moi, je voulais dire que je les ai _toujours_ sur moi.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Un tatouage. Dans mon dos.

Il ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Les prostituées qu'il avait souvent côtoyées chez sa mère adoptive portaient parfois des tatouages, fleurs rouges, prénoms d'anciens amants, cœurs hérissés de barbelés, mais l'idée que la fille si innocente de son maître puisse porter ce genre de souvenirs ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il éprouva soudain une sorte de répulsion à l'idée qu'elle allait se déshabiller devant lui. Elle était mineure, c'était presque de la pédophilie.

Elle lut sa gêne sur son visage et ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Elle-même se sentait assez gênée, c'est pourquoi elle tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Il la suivit en s'efforçant d'avoir une pensée rationnelle. Un _tatouage_. Voilà qui était un moyen bien efficace de s'assurer que Riza ne montrerait ces notes qu'à quelqu'un à qui elle ferait confiance. Et elle avait accepté ces séances sans doute très longues, la douleur et l'idée d'avoir des marques indélébiles dans le dos, tout ça pour transmettre le savoir de son père ? Roy eut soudain une poussée d'admiration pour la petite Riza.

Elle l'attendait dans une chambre dont elle venait de tirer les rideaux et elle désigna une table couverte d'objets divers.

- J'ai préparé ce dont vous pourrez avoir besoin, expliqua-t-elle. Les ouvrages d'alchimie de mon père, une loupe, de quoi prendre des notes…

Elle avait même préparé une cafetière, deux tasses et une boîte de biscuits. C'était gênant. Roy avait presque l'impression de se rendre chez une de ses conquêtes alors qu'ils savaient tous deux parfaitement que cela n'avait rien à voir.

- Je vois, dit-il. Si tu es prête…

Elle acquiesça, lui tourna le dos et sa chemise glissa. La première pensée du jeune militaire fut qu'elle avait un bien joli dos, puis que le tatouage était trop compliqué pour qu'il le déchiffre en une seule journée. Quel étrange motif…

- Vous avez assez de lumière ? s'enquit-elle.

- Hein ? Oui, ça va aller.

D'habitude, quand une fille devait se déshabiller devant lui, il commençait par l'emmener au restaurant ou à l'opéra. Ensuite, ils se rendaient dans sa chambre, ou dans la sienne. Ils prenaient encore un verre ensemble et il s'assurait qu'elle était toujours prête à passer à l'étape suivante. Il agissait peut-être comme un coureur de jupons, mais un coureur de jupons qui respectait toujours les femmes et savait se conduire en gentleman.

Ensuite, quand sa conquête avait enlevé un vêtement, il passait au tutoiement. C'était sa touche personnelle, sa façon à lui de lui dire : « on va se cajoler, tu m'appartiens un peu maintenant. » Si l'une de ces dames avait insisté pour en rester au voussoiement, il aurait accepté, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Et il était maintenant seul dans une pièce fermée, avec une mineure à moitié déshabillée qu'il respectait beaucoup trop pour oser la…

- Ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

- C'est… obscur. Il va me falloir un bout de temps pour décoder ça. Vous avez le codex de Flamel ?

- Sur le bureau.

Il venait de passer au 'vous' de politesse, prenant symboliquement ses distances avec elle. Elle remarqua le changement de ton mais ne commenta pas. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la façon dont il se tenait derrière elle, feuilletant ces traités d'alchimie, prenant des notes et posant parfois des questions auxquelles elle ne savait pas répondre. Non, son père ne lui avait pas dit si les lignes horizontales correspondaient ou non à la concentration à froid. Non, elle ne savait pas si le petit point en bas représentait le cœur de la fusion.

- Ça pourrait bien être un grain de beauté, ajouta-t-elle.

-Un… grain de beauté ? Voilà autre chose.

- Il y a une loupe sur le bureau.

- Vous permettez que je touche ?

Il avait posé la question sans y penser. A force de l'étudier, ce dessin était devenu comme un objet à ses yeux et il oubliait complètement qu'il était imprimé sur le dos d'une jolie fille. La question était dépourvue de tout sous-entendu érotique, pour lui comme pour elle. Elle acquiesça, il posa le doigt sur le point en question et elle tressaillit. Il avait les mains froides.

- C'est bien un grain de beauté, constata-t-il.

- Vous savez, mon père a pu l'intégrer au dessin pour lui donner un sens caché de plus.

Tiens ? Intéressant. Mustang alla chercher un autre traité d'alchimie et constata que les épaules de la demoiselle commençaient à se voûter. Evidemment, rester ainsi debout sans rien faire n'avait rien d'amusant.

- Vous n'avez pas froid ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, merci, ça va.

- Essayez de vous tenir droite. Ce sera plus lisible.

- Tant que j'y suis, répondit la jeune fille en se raidissant, j'aurais peut-être dû prévoir de quoi m'allonger. Comme ça, vous auriez eu de la lumière d'en haut.

- Bonne idée, répondit Mustang en reculant d'un pas. Vous prévoirez ça la semaine prochaine.

- La semaine prochaine ? s'étonna Riza.

- Oui, la semaine prochaine. Je ne reste jamais plus de quarante minutes chez vous. Si nous changeons cette habitude, cela pourrait nuire à votre réputation.

C'était surtout la réputation de Roy Mustang qui en aurait pâti puisque la demoiselle était encore mineure et que l'armée avait des lois très strictes sur la pédophilie, et ce, même s'ils n'avaient même pas cinq ans de différence d'âge. Le jeune alchimiste prit donc congé en emportant ses notes, la tête encore bouillonnante de ce qui venait de se passer. Les sept rayons qui apparaissaient sur le dessin correspondaient peut-être aux sept étapes fondamentales, mais dans ce cas-là, le tracé du deuxième cercle contredisait apparemment le principe de conservation des énergies, à moins que…

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, l'absurdité de la situation qui avait eu lieu l'assaillit. Il avait passé quarante minutes à quelques centimètres d'une jolie fille à moitié nue et n'avait pensé qu'à de l'alchimie. En l'absence de ce fameux tatouage, une pareille situation aurait mené soit à une séance de câlins, soit à une douche froide.

* * *

Le rendez-vous de la semaine suivante se déroula exactement de la même façon, à ceci près que Riza resta allongée sur un matelas et que Roy attrapa mal au dos à force de se pencher au dessus d'elle. Il avança un peu dans ses recherches mais resta bloqué sur un point précis : que pouvait bien signifier le petit motif, dans la partie supérieure droite du dessin ?

La réponse lui vint au cours de la troisième séance. Ce motif se trouvait au niveau du cœur de la jeune fille. Ce symbole correspondait donc à l'alimentation de l'alchimie de flamme puisqu'un cœur alimente en sang un organisme entier. Et s'il décomposait le premier schéma en système ternaire…

Le temps passa et le jeune alchimiste oublia complètement où il se trouvait. Quand il eut enfin terminé de décoder le dessin, la nuit était tombée et Riza respirait doucement. En se penchant, il constata qu'elle s'était endormie pendant la séance. Il trouva une couverture, la déposa sur son dos et descendit à la cuisine pour se faire un café.

La demoiselle le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Elle semblait vaguement contrariée.

- Vous auriez pu me réveiller, fit-elle remarquer.

- Désolé. Ça ne me semblait pas la chose à faire. Vous voulez du café ?

Elle acquiesça, accepta la tasse que le militaire lui tendait et remarqua qu'il portait un gant orné d'un cercle d'alchimie. Ce dessin lui semblait vaguement familier.

- Vous avez trouvé ? s'enquit-elle.

Il eut un petit sourire et claqua des doigts. Une flamme apparut juste au dessus de sa main et Riza hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait que son père avait utilisé ce geste des dizaines de fois devant elle, généralement pour allumer des bougies ou démarrer un feu de cheminée. Il avait toujours accompagné cette action de la même mise en garde : « _ne dis à personne que je peux faire ça, ma chérie. C'est notre secret !_ ».

Elle s'était même sentie un peu jalouse quand Mustang, alors encore un ado, était entré au service de son père et qu'il lui avait révélé son secret. A l'époque, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais maintenant…

- Je savais que vous pourriez le décoder, dit-elle simplement.

- Merci. Pour tout.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Le militaire prit congé tandis que la fille de son maître allait fermer les volets. Elle pensait que c'était la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'elle avait vu Mustang. L'école militaire n'allait pas tarder à rouvrir ses portes et les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

_La fin…_


End file.
